Revelations
by MaTcHBoOkPoEt
Summary: HighSchoolAU Lucifer Novak a 16 year old boy with a screwed up family. The Novaks are a tight knit family of six. He says six cause mom is barely home enough to count and dad left years ago. Only a few days left before Christmas & after another fight Lucifer struggles to keep his family together. It has angst & fluff. rated T for language, lots of cursing! DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN SPN
1. IntroCharacter Profile

Character Profile

This is just a profile background piece. I want readers to understand the character and his motivations more so I made this. J Happy reading!

· Name: Lucifer Joseph Novak. Know to his siblings as Luc (like Lucy), his twin as Luke and his enemies as "King of Hell".

· Lucifer was always a problem child. But how could he not be his name was LUCIFER! He was the second eldest out of 6 children, 5 of which are boys. His twin brother Michael is older by 7 minutes, but sometimes it feels like 7 years. Michael who could do wrong, perfect Michael, daddy's little solider. When his mother was pregnant with her twins she felt them fighting, the war already waged. Did she know that by naming her babies after the two warring archangels she was essentially sealing their fate? When he was young he often asked his mother, "Why did you name me after the devil?" and each time his mother would say "I named you after the most beautiful and beloved angel, the morning star." And just like the angels they were named for, the brothers fought. From day one they fought, who could blame them, they were polar opposites. Lucifer was always the rebel and Michael loyal to an absent father. They often came to blows; black eyes, angry bruises and stitches were a common occurrence in the Novak household. His dad had skipped out when the twins were 10. His younger brothers Ralph, Gabriel, and Cass cried for weeks, it was understandable though. Ralph was 8, Gabe was 6 and poor Cass was only 4, Anna the only girl, was about 9 months old at the time. But Michael and Lucifer understood. They knew that he left, they knew he didn't call, didn't write, just left. There in lies the reason they fought, Michael insisted he was coming back, Lucifer hated his father for leaving and was sicken by his twin's devotion to the man that abandoned them, and thus the war began. Despite their differences deep down they secretly loved each other. Lucifer couldn't fall asleep without the lullaby of his brother snoring. To say his family was religious was an understatement. Every child was named after an angel; they could recite hymns on command and quote the bible word for word. They went to Church every Sunday and prayed every morning and night. God was their light and their Father. After his dad up and left his mother threw herself into work, she was almost never home leaving the children to care for themselves. She tried to be there for her children, she really did, but it was like a piece of her had died.

· Age: Despite being twins Lucifer and Michael were born on different days. Michael was born on June 5 at 11:59; Lucifer came at 12:06 on June 6, 1996. As if being name after Satan wasn't bad enough his birthday was 6/6/96, and this year he was 16.

· Height/Weight: Lucifer stood at about 6ft. He was a normal weight not too thin not too heavy.

· Body Type: Lucifer spent hours in the gym and he had the muscles to prove it. He was athletic and quick on his feet He could run a mile in 6 minutes and still have energy to spare. He was proud of his six-pack, taking every opportunity to show it.

· Face Type: Luc was handsome. His face was chiseled, with prominent cheekbones. On the rare occasion when he would smile, dimples would dent his cheeks. More often than not a dark grin or smirk would flit across his face.

· Complexion: Lucifer's skin was smooth ivory unmarred by blemishes or freckles. In the summers he sported a bad t-shirt tan. He had some scars from his bouts with Michael and other opponents but nothing too serious.

· Eyes: Lucifer's eyes were cold ice blue. His eyes bore into your soul, like he could see everything about you in an instant. They had a gleam about them, a glint of trouble. But most often his eyes were alight with rage. If looks could kill, he would be a mass murderer. The blue orbs held a certain confidence about them, haughty, daring anyone to oppose him.

· Hair: In stark contrast to Michael's dark locks, golden strands framed Lucifer's face. They curled behind his ear. His hair stuck up in the back, giving him slight bed head. A few stray strands flitted across his forehead.

· Clothing Style: Lucifer wore his football jerseys with pride. The number 66 inked in the back. The Novaks were well off; the children wore nice enough clothes. His jeans were faded and worn at the knees due to his near constant praying, but besides that everything was in good condition.

· Speaking Style: Lucifer's voice was cold; it sent shivers down your spine. His words dripped with sarcasm, and arrogance laced every sentence. He spoke his mind when he felt like it but he mostly sat stoic, silently plotting away. Despite being insanely religious, Lucifer tended to spew profanities. Curse words would color his speech, except when he was in church, there he sounded like a pious altar boy.

· Idiosyncrasies: When Lucifer first meets anyone he would play a "game". He would quote his favorite Rolling Stone's song "Sympathy for the Devil", and say "Pleased to meet you. Won't you guess my name?" This would always get a smirk or a slight chuckle. During times of extreme stress or trouble Lucifer would recite the Lord's Prayer. Every night before he fell asleep he would pray "Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray the Lord my soul to keep. Thy angels watch me through the night, and keep me safe till mornings light." But some nights even the prayer couldn't keep the nightmares at bay. When he woke in a cold sweat terrified out of his mind, he would swallow his pride and crawl over to his brother's bed, and curl against him. Michael would rub circles on his back and Lucifer would fall into a peaceful slumber listening to his twin's steady heartbeat and whispered reassurances.

· Other's Perception: To everyone else Lucifer was scary. A gang of troublemakers constantly surrounded him. His minions meant absolutely nothing to him. He was a king among children. He stood the ruler, unopposed. He started fights and no one dared cross him. Despite being surrounded by people, he stood alone. He never engaged in conversation, he never deemed them worth his breath.

· General Demeanor: Lucifer oozed confidence. He walked tall and proud, like he owned the school (which in a way he did). He was prideful and aloof, ear buds in listening to music. When he was around his siblings his demeanor changed. He laughed and smiled, sometimes. He was more at ease with them, his eyes softened and his posture didn't scream, "If you talked to me I will murder you!"

· Career: Being only sixteen and coming from a good family, Lucifer didn't really have a job. Once he got home he helped his siblings and cooked dinner. He would help out at the church, if something broke he or one of his brothers would fix it.

· Best Qualities: Lucifer wasn't all bad. He was honest to an extreme, he just didn't lie. You could always count on him to for the truth even if it hurt, especially if it hurt. He was loyal to a fault, if you had Lucifer's loyalty you were protected for life. He would pummel someone into a crying heap for insult his loved ones. He was the kind of guy you would want to have your back in a fight. He wouldn't tuck-tail and run at the first sign of trouble, leave no man behind was his policy.

· Worst Qualities: Temper wise, unfortunately, Lucifer was true to his name. His anger was immense, his rage got him into countless fights, and he always emerged the victor. It was known far and wide "you don't piss off the devil, or there would be hell to pay". He had a slight sadistic nature, cause pain for the hell of it. He was prideful, in every way. He viewed himself as superior to everyone else. If you got on his bad side that was it, you were dead, he wasn't really into forgiveness.

· Weaknesses: His pugnacious nature got him into trouble easily. His haughty attitude didn't exactly aid him in making friends either. His siblings were his Achilles Heel; he was completely blind when it came to them. Even though he and Michael were constantly at war, he would defend his brother's honor. If someone insulted any of the Novak children all hell broke loose. Lucifer would ignore logic and rules and promptly destroy the offender.

· Hobbies: When he wasn't fighting with his brother, Lucifer liked to read. He played chess with his brother Cass, always the dark side. He couldn't help but notice how game personified his war with his twin. Two pieces one light, one dark.

· Talents: He had the voice of an angel, that's what his mother always said. She was right of course; Lucifer's voice was pure and beautiful. She used to say if he got tired he could sing the sun down from the sky. He sang at church his voice rising above the choir, to fill the sanctuary with his love for God. He played the fiddle quite well; he would often entertain his younger siblings with an upbeat rendition of "The Devil went down to Georgia".

· Possessions: Lucifer's most prize possession was his bible. It was well worn and the black leather binding was fraying. Around his neck hung a simple cross; each Novak child had one, a gift from their mother on the day of their Confirmation. Lucifer's was silver and was strung on a silver chain.


	2. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER DONT OWN SPN WISH I DID BUT I DONT :( Lucifer would still be on and Destiel would be cannon...:) **_

_**Anyhow i hope you guys like this story...if you do let me know. This was a little story that just kept growing! Like i said it is a family orientated one with no slash(i know its so sad lol).**_

_**ENJOY**_

Friday, December 22th, 6:35 AM, Eastern Standard Time.

The alarm blasted, breaking the early morning peace of the twins' bedroom. Instead of hitting 'snooze' like a normal person, Lucifer promptly chucked the clock across the room, ripping its cord violently out of the wall outlet. "You have some serious anger management issues." Michael's voice was still thick with sleep.

"No," Lucifer murmured into his pillow, noting his own voice had dropped an octave due to annoyance, "What I need is for people to stop pissing me off."

As Michael huffed, Lucifer could practically hear the exaggerated eye roll. "Come on, we have one day left before break." Turning on his side so he was facing his twin, they stared at each other. "Just please don't get into a fight today. Luke, please just control your temper."

Lucifer glared at him, "As long as that asshole Al stays the hell outta my way, we're good." Michael just sighed in response. "Despite what you believe, Brother, I don't go looking for trouble: it finds me," Lucifer grumbled, rising from his bed without another word, briefly running his eyes over the inscription above his bed, "Omnes relinquite spes, o vos intrantes," which translates to "Abandon hope, all ye who enter here". He chuckled darkly as he relished in the irony, that the kid named Lucifer's favorite quote was from the_ Divine Comedy_, by Dante. He shook his head, as he rushed to get dressed. He stormed out of their shared bedroom and slammed the bathroom door shut behind him. Lucifer gazed at his reflection in the mirror and scowled at his furious expression. "Calm the hell down, Jesus there is no need to flip a shit," he mentally chastised himself. He knew that the source of his anger was not Michael but their mother. She had called home the night before to say she wasn't going to be home for Christmas...again.

"I apologize for last night, Luke." Michael's voice was muffled, as he spoke through the crack in the bathroom doorframe.

'What?' He thought, before he suddenly remembered they had had another argument last night, Lucifer had been itching for a fight and got into a row about who got the car this weekend. To be honest, Lucifer really couldn't remember who won, and it didn't even matter, seeing as it was going to be Christmas soon anyways. Luc sighed and yanked open the door, which sent Michael practically tumbling against him. Chuckling, he pulled his brother up into a tight hug. Michael gladly squeezed back; the twins fitting together like puzzle pieces.

"It doesn't matter brother," Lucifer mumbled, barely audible. Just like that, they were friends again. Slapping Michael's back, he broke away from his brother, "Let's go wake the little demons." Lucifer said grinning with that Cheshire cat grin. He gleefully grabbed an air horn and headed to Gabriel's bedroom, waking Ralph along the way. Michael, on the other hand, gently roused their youngest siblings. After much complaining and cursing, all six Novak children stumbled into the kitchen.

Almost immediately after, the bright yellow K-5 bus pulled in front of their beautiful house and honked, waiting for the two youngest children to emerge. Cass and Anna scarfed down their breakfast as they bid their brothers goodbye. Suddenly, Cass grabbed Lucifer into a bear hug; he had been getting bullied at school lately. He couldn't help it; he was quiet and insanely smart: the perfect target for bullies. But what could Lucifer do; it wasn't like he could beat up a bunch of ten year-olds. He sunk to his knees in front of the small boy, never breaking the vice-like hug. "Hey, Cassie, come on," he whispered into his baby brother's shoulder. Cass peeked up at him, mock-glaring at the use of the nickname. "What are we?" Lucifer asked expectantly, raising an eyebrow at the boy in his arms.

"We're family," Cass breathed back.

"And?" Luc countered, as he ruffled his brother's already messy hair. Cass seemed to have perpetual bed-head, his ebony locks sticking this way and that.

"Family is forever." The younger boy seemed to find comfort in the repeated mantra and released a deep breath.

"Exactly, anyone messes with you: they mess with me." Lucifer said, as his voice and face darkened ominously. His eye grew cold as ice.

Cass gulped and said "I do not wish to be them, you can be quite frightening when you intend to be," he poked Luc good-naturedly.

"Are you sure you are only ten Cass?" He teased, chuckling at his brother's propensity to speak like he was an old man. It was yet another reason he got bullied, Castiel wasn't what most people would consider to be 'normal'.

"Yes I am entirely certain of my birth date." Cass cocked his head to the side, in confusion completely missing the attempt at humor.

"I am going to be late," he hurried, as the bus honked again, annoyed. "I love you," Cass said, as he pulled away from Lucifer once again.

Smiling at the tradition, Lucifer responded "Always."

Anna, who had been silently observing the exchange, piped up "And all ways." She flipped her fiery red hair over her shoulder. The two children dashed through the falling snow, and climbed on the bus as they apologized to the driver.

Whatcha think?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER DONT OWN SPN WISH I DID BUT I DONT :( Lucifer would still be on and Destiel would be cannon...:) **_

The remaining Novaks slumped to their car, rubbing the sleep from their eyes, as they trudged through the thickening snow. It was Michael's turn to drive…again. Lucifer just closed his eyes, as he slipped into the passenger seat, ignoring Gabriel's insistence on the radio station, some odd pop song, with lyrics that made no sense and far too much auto-tune.

Soon enough, Gabe had been dropped off at the Middle School with express orders to stay out of trouble. Gabriel had a reputation of being extremely mischievous, quickly earning him the nickname 'The Trickster'. After parking the truck and jogging through the snow, the three eldest Novaks made it into the school building. Lucifer shook the already melting snow from his blonde hair. The icy wind made his checks flush and the tips of his ears bright red.

He and Michael walked through the obnoxiously lit halls of Kripke High School. Sighing, Lucifer glanced at his twin brother, who seemed to know everyone by name. 'Seriously, why does he have to say hello to every f-ing person he sees?' Luc complained internally. People used to try and greet him, until he fixed them with one of his infamous, killer stares, they tended to avoid him after that and that was fine by him.

By some miracle, the twins finally made it to their adjacent lockers, yet unfortunately, Lucifer's gang of minions was gathered around, waiting to fall into step behind him. Groaning, he shared a glance with his brother, and he glared at the small crowd blocking his locker. He cocked an eyebrow, and like the Red Sea did for Moses, the crowd parted to let the two boys pass.

Lucifer fiddled with his lock as one of the girls, Allison? Or maybe it was Ashley, began flirting with him. She thrust her chest forward and pouted her lips. He successfully ignored her, and she took a step back, her pride wounded.

He watched as Michael's girlfriend Kia, joined them, she pecked him on the cheek after rumpling his hair. Kia was nice enough, pretty as well, so Lucifer tolerated her. Truthfully, he thought she was brilliant, not just some idiotic cheerleader, and was quite proud that his brother managed to convince a girl like that to go out with him. He especially enjoyed that fact the she put Michael in his place; she never took any of his crap. So, as a courtesy, he nodded at her in a somewhat friendly manner.

The girl, 'no it was Jen, definitely Jen he was sure of it', was now basically stripping off her jacket trying to show as much skin as possible. Lucifer bit his tongue, desperately resisting the urge to sing "Twinkle, Twinkle, little whore, this is school, not Jersey Shore!" Seriously, didn't she know it was December and a blizzard was currently pounding down? He remained completely oblivious to her and proceeded to stroll to class, making sure to arrive late: he did have a reputation to uphold.

The rest of the morning flew by; most of the teachers had given up trying to make their students focus. Not that Luc paid attention anyways; he just glided from period to period, his feet unconsciously guiding him to class, traipsing in after the bell.

Before he knew it, it was time for lunch. Sighing, he gathered his books and slid into the noisy cafeteria. It did, however, grow a great deal quieter at his appearance. 'That's more like it,' he thought as he squared his shoulders and fixed a cocky grin on his face. His azure eyes scanned the room, resting on his brother, who sat at a large table with most of the football team.

Lucifer strode to the table plopping down next to his twin; he closed his eyes savoring the peace until he heard Michael's low voice. "Oh joy; look: it's your pathetic little fan-club."

Glancing around, he saw Michael was right; a group of about ten kids surrounded them. They took every available seat in the vicinity. Lucifer sneered and shot back, "You're just jealous that I basically have a cult dedicated to me," but he glared at his minions, making sure none disturbed him.

Michael snickered back at him. "I wish Kia had lunch with us," he said wistfully, his grin fading into a pout.

"I don't," Luc responded, his eyes fixed on the wall.

"What? Why," Michael asked, his brow furrowing, "I thought you liked her."

Smirking, Lucifer nonchalantly said, "Oh, I do, but watching you and your girlfriend play tonsil hockey is enough to make me lose my appetite."

Michael's eyes widened and he blushed furiously, "Shut up, Luke."

Shrugging, Lucifer put his head down until the chime rang out, announcing the end of lunch. Suddenly feeling the need to be alone, he hurried to History, arriving before the bell. The poor teacher almost fell over in shock: not only had Lucifer Novak shown up, he was early! He rolled his eyes and slunk to his seat in the back of the room. Once class started, he let his mind wander, 'it's not like history is important,' he rationalized, 'they are all dead anyway.' He pulled out a notebook to placate the teacher, and doodled mindlessly. 'Maybe I'll skip out of school early,' he thought, 'get Mike his Christmas present.' Lucifer had already purchased his other siblings' gifts, but he couldn't decide on what to get Michael. Being twins didn't actually help in this area; he had no idea what to get him.

"Lucifer Novak!" the teacher's shrill voice broke his concentration, "I don't suppose you would like to contribute to the debate?"

'She wants to embarrass me,' he thought staring at the teacher's self-righteous expression, 'well we can't have that now can we.' His eyes grew dark as he answered, "Absolutely."

"Excuse me?" She asked, hand on her hip.

"You are the teacher, you must be right." He deadpanned, as a few students laughed uncomfortably.

"Are you being a smart ass?"

"I am most defiantly smarter than your ass. He quipped back a lazy smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"How does detention sound?" The teacher asked smugly.

"It doesn't have a sound." Lucifer shot back.

"That's it young man, go to the dean!" She screeched at him. Lucifer just shrugged and gathered his books. Slinging his backpack on one shoulder, he marched out the door, peeking back at his classmates' grinning faces. He walked down the hallway; quickly stopping at his locker then strode past the dean's office and right out the door.

AN: What do you guys think?


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

_**DISCLAIMER DONT OWN SPN WISH I DID BUT I DONT :( Lucifer would still be on and Destiel would be cannon...:) **_

Sorry this chapter is so short! More and longer ones to come i promise XOXO

Lucifer braced himself against the cold winter air. He stalked off school grounds and onto the crumbling sidewalk. 'That stupid f-ing school with its stupid f-ing teachers' he thought angrily, kicking a pebble into the road. Looking around, he realized he had walked into the old, abandoned park. He remembered playing here with Michael. 'Michael'.

"Oh shit, his present! Fuck!" Lucifer cursed into the open air, his breath clouding around him. He checked his watch: he had an hour till school let out and three more until dinner, and there was always tomorrow. Michael's gift, he decided, could wait.

He headed over to the rusting swings and sat, the swing set creaking ominously with his weight. He rocked back and forth for a while just listening to the Quartet: swings groaning, chains squeaking, his sneakers dragging across the ground, and his steady breathing. Images of he and Michael flashed before his eyes, memories of them playing 'Star Wars' and laughing. 'Dad took us here' Lucifer realized, and a wave of melancholy overtook him, which was quickly replaced with fury. He knew where he had to go.

Luc shook his head to clear his thoughts and pushed himself off the swing. He continued to walk down the road, only, this time with a specific destination in mind. Within a half hour, he was in front of his church, one of the only places he felt at home. He craned his neck back and gazed at the steeple of St. John's. Before he could stop himself, he pushed the heavy wooden door, cringing at the terrific creak. 'Next time I'll bring oil' he thought ideally, fingering the hinges.

"Lucifer, my son." Father Shaun's voice boomed through the empty church. Though it caught him off guard, he didn't jump, because Lucifer Joseph Novak never flinches, ever. His gaze rose to meet the priest's, and as he walked into the church, the door slammed shut behind him.

"What is troubling you my child?" Lucifer allowed the deep voice to fill him with the comfort he so desperately needed.

"My temper," he whispered.

Father Shaun smiled, "A fool gives full vent to his anger, but a wise man keeps himself under control," he quoted.

Lucifer gritted his teeth "Then I am a fool," he hissed.

"You are many things, boy, but a fool is not one of them." The priest reassured him. Glancing at him, Lucifer just nodded not quite convinced.

"I'm gonna go fix the door hinge."

Father Shaun just sighed, knowing not to push the issue, "Very well."

Lucifer's phone buzzed with annoyed text messages from Michael, ignoring them he got to work. One quick job turned into six, as the hours melted by. 'Shit,' he internally cursed as he checked the time, 'it's seven o'clock, how did four hours go by so fast?' He sprinted out the door, calling a hasty goodbye to the pastor.

**BIG DRAMA IS COMING SOON STAY TUNED!**

**I HAVE COLLEGE ORIENTATION THE NEXT FEW DAYS SO CHAPTER 4 IS COMING ON FRIDAY**


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Lucifer jogged down the side streets, heading home, despite living five blocks away, the trek felt longer. Perhaps it was because he had to trudge through snow or maybe because he was aware how late he was. Lucifer took the steps two at a time and burst through the front door. "I was at the church," he explained when five pairs of eyes glared at him. "You could have called," Michael snapped. Lucifer ignored him and stalked off to the kitchen, following the aroma of pizza. The rest of the family gathered in the dining room, in clear view of the kitchen.

"Go on with the story Mikey," Anna pleaded.

"A story?" Lucifer mused, swallowing a mouth full of saucy cheese.

He heard Michael's voice say "…and so with no other options, Father left." He choked on a bite of pizza. 'Oh no, he is NOT telling them about HIM!' Lucifer tried to calm the fire that erupted in his chest. "And one day, Father will return and we will be a family again." Michael finished.

He couldn't take it any longer, "We ARE a family Michael." Glaring at the back of his twin's head, "and we are better off without him."

Michael rose stiffly from his chair and pulled Lucifer back into the kitchen "How dare you talk of such blasphemy in front of the young ones" Michael's voice shook with anger.

"Don't fill their heads with lies!" Lucifer's own voice growing louder, "He abandoned us! He is never coming back! That bastard can rot in hell!" By this time, the four younger Novaks gathered by the doorway watching their older brothers fight.

"Bite your tongue," screamed Michael, "Mother gave him no reason to stay!"

That was the final straw. Lucifer snapped, just like everyone knew he would. He balled his fist and sent it barreling into his twin's smug face. Michael reeled back as the sound of bone and skin-hitting flesh resounded in the now quiet kitchen. Michael swore as he spit blood and quickly returned the favor, sending a well-aimed punch into Lucifer's ribs. The air whooshed out of his lungs and he fell onto the floor.

"Guys, please don't do this!" Gabriel screeched, as Ralph wrapped a protective arm around him. But his cries fell on deaf ears. Lucifer stood, still slightly winded, and quickly grabbed Michael's head, slamming his face onto the counter, staining the beige speckled granite with Mike's spattered, bright-red blood. In retaliation, Michael tackled Lucifer to the floor. The next few minutes were hazed as Michael repeatedly swung his fist into Lucifer's face.

"HE-IS-COMING-BACK!" Each of Michael's words was accentuated with a punch. Lucifer just lay there, staring impassively as his twin beat his face to bloody pulp, his breathing came in short, shallow gasps, since Michael was sitting on his stomach: somewhat restricting his air supply. He tasted salty iron in his mouth as it filled with blood, overflowing, and staining his lips and chin scarlet. The pain had numbed him into a warm place by now and he could faintly hear Anna begging Michael to stop. Lucifer could vaguely make out his four younger siblings in the doorway. Ralph had his arms around Gabe and Anna was clutching to Cass, who stared blankly ahead of him. He felt hot drops fall onto his face, but he was unable to tell if they were Michael's tears or his own blood from Michael's fists. Lucifer face was coated in the sickly warm crimson liquid. 'Hmm, it seems foolish to waste this much O-Negative.' He thought numbly. Then something clicked in his head, his animalistic instincts kicked in.

Lucifer flipped his brother over, now straddling his torso, and screamed "YOUR DEVOTION TO A BASTARD WHO ABANDONED HIS FAMILY IS SICKENING!" Lucifer stared into his twin's eyes; cool cobalt meeting boundless brown, but all he saw was undying dedication to their father. "YOU ARE CHOOSING THAT SON OF A BITCH OVER YOUR REAL FAMILY WE'RE STILL HERE, YOU KNOW!" He struck his brother's face, absent-mindedly noting the sharp pain in his hand.

Michael's eyes narrowed, "You are no brother of mine." In the hush that followed, the words seemed to ring throughout the now-silent kitchen. Those six little words hurt more than any physical injury. Lucifer fought the urge to vomit as he said "Then maybe I should just fucking leave."

"Yeah maybe you should," Michael tersely bit out.

Lucifer shoved past him, paying no heed to his younger siblings' pleas, and stumbled into the blizzard. The cold stung his face and flakes fell on his open wounds. He could barely see because of the deluge of snow, and the fact that both his eyes were nearly swollen shut didn't help either. He stopped after about one hundred feet and violently emptied his stomach.

It was truly a miracle he made it to the church alive. Lucifer pushed open the door a crack and slipped inside. The church was dark, Father Shaun had gone to bed and the only light came from a flickering candle near the altar. He staggered through the pews and fell to his knees in front of the pristine altar, his blood staining the ground.

"Why is this happening to me?" He asked the large wooden crucifix presiding over the sanctuary. "What the fuck did I do to deserve this?" Lucifer's voice began to crack as he let his fury wash over him, as he let go everything he was holding in. "Do you like to watch me suffer?" He shrieked, "Is it fucking funny to you? YOU ARE SICK SADISTIC BASTARD!"

He felt something roll down his face, 'tears? No fucking way! I don't cry!' he thought, as more and more tears fell. Finally, he threw his head back and pleaded "Help me, Heavenly Father; I need your guidance now more than ever just…please." He collapsed, his face bloodying the cool marble steps leading up to the altar and for the first time in over ten years: Lucifer cried. Hugging his knees to his chest, he let the sobs shake his body and his painful howls resound through the empty church. At some point, he slipped into a fitful sleep, crying the whole time.


	6. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL! IF I DID LUCIFER WOULD STILL BE ON IT AND DESTIEL WOULD BE SO CANON IT WOULD BE UNFIT FOR YOUNG VIEWERS ;)...lol im weird!**_

CHAPTER 5

It was Father Shaun's cries however that woke him. Something along the lines of "What in Heaven's name?!" and shouting random saints. Lucifer's first thought was: pain. Everything hurt: it hurt to move, to blink, to breathe. Groaning, he sat up, barely registering Father Shaun's words, but he did catch, "Why."

"Isn't it obvious? I am fulfilling my destiny," he croaked bitterly. Father Shaun cocked his head.

"The archangel threw me out of Heaven for not agreeing with his daddy issues." His throat was dry and his voice was a hoarse whisper at best.

The priest came to sit beside him. "You are not your name, Lucifer." Lucifer attempted to raise an eyebrow but hissed in pain. "We make our own fate. You and Michael are not destined to fight; it is your choices that shape your future." He watched as Lucifer checked his limbs, testing his bones. "Is anything broken?" He asked, and when the boy shook his head, he wrapped an arm around him "Let's get you cleaned up."

Lucifer sat in the small bathroom squinting at his reflection in the dingy mirror above the ancient porcelain sink. His lip was split and he had a one hell of a black eye that was coupled with the terrific nosebleed, which had poured down his face. "I look like an extra from a B-grade slasher flick," Lucifer concluded as he gingerly washed his face, his rivers of tears having carved out valleys in the caked-on blood. The rest of the crusty brown remnants were carefully washed away. Lucifer gently peeled his shirt off. Blood streaked the white cotton effectively fusing it with his skin. Staring at his pale flesh in the mirror, he saw angry bruises up and down his bare chest. He took a long shower, standing under the hot spray. He allowed the water to turn pink, as it washed the last of the blood from his body. The heat relaxed his sore muscles somewhat but he still winced whenever he had to move. After finally deeming himself clean he threw on his jeans and a borrowed shirt. Father Shaun had scrubbed the bloodstains off the altar and began to prepare for the day's service.

"Your phone went off," he commented, glancing at the battered boy. Lucifer stiffly nodded and retrieved his phone; he had twenty-nine missed calls and thirty-six text messages. Most were from Michael; his quickly pressed 'delete all'. Father Shaun was watching him intently, "Do you have to confess something, my son?"

Luc's mouth was pressed in a hard line as he responded with a curt "No."

"You are welcome to stay here for the day but you will have to return home eventually, whether you forgive your brother or not."

Lucifer sighed, his shoulders drooping, finally betraying his exhaustion, "I already forgive him." He whispered, "He is my brother, and family is forever. I will always forgive him. But I am not ready to go back yet."

Father Shaun smiled his warm smile and said "In your own time," as he continued to prepare for his morning sermon. Lucifer trudged up the stairs leading to where the choir usually sang. He lay in front of a window as the sunlight streamed through the stained glass, making colors dance on his skin. His phone went off again; he slid it across the floor, unable to bring himself to answer it. He listened as the Church bells rang and people filed in below him.

Father Shaun preached about forgiveness and how Christmas is the time to open your heart. Lucifer let the words wash over him, and he suddenly, knew what to get Michael for Christmas. Waiting till the service ended, he bolted down the stairs into the basement. He chose a sturdy piece of plywood and picked a chisel and hammer out of the toolbox his family had left there. With his tools in hand, Lucifer resurfaced. He swept his eyes around the once again unoccupied church before finally resting on the old piano upstairs. Cautiously, he approached the instrument and hit a few keys. The song filled his mind and he very quietly began to sing.

"Once, I called you brother. Once, I thought the chance to make you laugh. Was all I ever wanted..." His voice grew more powerful as he belted the lyrics. "And even now I wish that God  
had chose another. Serving as your foe on his behalf is the last thing that I wanted..." Father Shaun having heard the angelic voice resonating with pain came to investigate. He found Lucifer hunched over the piano, pouring his heart out.

"This was my home, all this pain and devastation how it tortures me inside. All the innocent who suffer from your stubbornness and pride..." The angelic voice cracked, as the boy fought back tears.

Father Shaun sent up a silent prayer, begging God and his angels to help the child. Lucifer who had been unaware of an audience, turned around but by that time, the priest had vanished.

The teenager settled down on the hardwood floor and began to work, painstakingly carving each letter. The work was meticulous, the sun was sinking in the sky by that time he was somewhat satisfied. He put all his pain and anger into the chisel and his tears stained the wood. Father Shaun had placed a plate of grilled cheese and glass of milk beside him.

Lucifer barely took notice, too absorbed in his work: he didn't even acknowledge his phone's incessant buzzing. The night wore on and all Lucifer did was pray. He asked God every conceivable question and begged for mercy. He apologized for his temper and prayed his younger siblings could forgive him. Father Shaun offered him a bed for the night but Lucifer declined, preferring to sleep on the wooden floor. As he drifted off into a dreamless sleep, qualms of confronting Michael the next day loomed over him. His eyes fluttered shut and he was dead to the world for the next eight hours.

_**AN: Hey all well we are almost at the end of the road here! Wow it is amazing how fast it went. i know i havent actually been posting for long but the whole writing and posting process has whizzed on past me. Well in any case i want to thank you all for the incredible support and how much i appreciate it all! Lucifer hugs for all lol :)! Happy reading!  
**_

_**AN2: HEY ALSO I WONT BE POSTING THE BIG FINALE FOR A FEW MORE DAYS THAN USUAL! SORRY GUYS! I am having surgery on my wisdom teeth and then i am packing for college and so many other annoying things i hope by next week ill update!Reviews are appreciated and they make me all warm and fuzzy inside :)  
**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL! IF I DID LUCIFER WOULD STILL BE ON IT AND DESTIEL WOULD BE SO CANON IT WOULD BE UNFIT FOR YOUNG VIEWERS ;)...lol im weird!**_

_**LAST CHAPTER FOLKS! WOW THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME AND LUCE THROUGH IT ALL...THE SUPPORT HAS BEEN UNREAL! XOXOXO**_

CHAPTER 6

Lucifer jolted awake early the next morning, 'It's Christmas Eve,' he thought numbly as he rose off the floor, stretching his bruised muscles. He thanked Father Shaun profusely and wished him a happy holiday. "You are ready to leave now?" The priest asked.

"Don't worry: if all goes according to plan, I will be seeing you tonight," Lucifer replied, striding toward the door. He paused, sparing the crucifix one last glance as he crossed himself. The blonde boy dabbed holy water on his forehead before leaving. He mustered up his courage and pulled out his phone. His inbox was completely full, and after clearing some space, he sent his twin a message:

**'Meet me at base-camp in twenty minutes, come alone'**

After sending it, he vaguely noted it made him sound like a kidnapper demanding ransom. His phone vibrated but he couldn't bring himself to check, scared Michael would reject him.

Instead, he headed towards the woods, where every winter the Novak children would build snow forts. The twins would build one in the exact same spot year after year and they called it 'base-camp'. That's where Lucifer was headed, his gift tucked under his arm, limping slightly as he walked over the uneven ground. He mentally psyched himself up, preparing for all outcomes, from Michael accepting him, to trying to kill him.

He arrived early and sat on a fallen tree, waiting for his brother to appear, and fearing he wouldn't. He tried to rub warmth back into his fingers as he gazed at the seemingly endless landscape of trees being frosted with snow. Even as he heard the snapping of branches and the crunching of snow, Lucifer forced himself to stare impassively ahead. "Hello, Brother," he said coolly, watching his smoking breath fill the air.

"Luke…." Michael choked out. All of a sudden, Lucifer felt Michael tug him to his feet, his body tensed; readying for a fight, but instead, Michael just stared at him. Lucifer took the opportunity to assess the damage his twin had sustained. He scanned his brother's face; his eyes flitted over stark red scratches on the otherwise unmarred ivory skin. He analyzed the black and blues layered upon Michael's nose.

"It looks broken," Lucifer decided, as a foggy memory of Michael's face being slammed into the counter invaded his thoughts. He felt a sudden pang of guilt at the thought of causing his brother that much harm.

"Brother, I beg of you-" Michael started, his voice cracking,

But Lucifer interrupted him saying "I got you a present." Michael's jaw dropped and his brow furrowed in confusion, as the gift was shoved into his hands. For some time he merely stared at the rectangular shape in his grasp. He then tore off the brown paper and let it fall to the snow-covered ground. His eyes moisten at the sight, tears threatening to over flow.

Lucifer shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, blue eyes fixed on the ground. Michael pulled his twin into a tight hug, and after getting over the shock Lucifer hugged him back. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, desperately trying to convey what they couldn't put into words.

"Luke I am so sorry…" Michael whispered into his shoulder.

Lucifer just squeezed him tighter and murmured "Merry Christmas Eve, Mikey." And just like that, they were friends again, walking home, Lucifer's arm slung over Michael's shoulders.

Sunday, December 24th, 9:15 AM, Eastern Standard Time.

A sign is hung over a dark haired teenage boy's bed. The words "MARK 11:25" having been conscientiously carved into the old plywood stained with blood and tears. It presided over the boys as mark of brotherhood, baring witness to combats yet to commence and reconciliations yet to occur. The constant reminder of what saved their unbreakable bond that cold Christmas Eve, and what will preserve it for years to come.

Mark 11:25 "And when you stand praying, if you hold anything against anyone, forgive him, so that your Father in heaven may forgive you your sins."


End file.
